


Paris in the rain

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor prefers pop music over heavy metal.





	Paris in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this story on the fact that I can't get this song out of my head.

_all I know is, we could go anywhere,_

_we could do anything_

“I can’t believe I introduced you to so much good heavy metal and in the end you still listen to sappy pop music”, Hank said and looked displeased at Connors laptop.  
“Sorry. I can listen to it on silent, if you prefer.”  
“Whatever. Knew you were lying when you said you liked heavy metal”, he said, thinking back to when they first got to know each other.

Connor shaked his head. “I wasn't. Okay, maybe a little. It’s okay. I still enjoy it sometimes.”  
“And yet you have still been listening for this song for the last weeks nonstop.” Connor shrugged.

_getting lost late at night, under stars_  
_finding love standing right where we are_

“Why do you even like it so much? It's not exactly like it’s exceptionally good or deep or something.”  
Connor seemed to think for a moment. “It reminds me of something.”  
“Of what?”  
“Hope, i suppose. You, in a way. Whenever I was a little overwhelmed during this whole deviancy stuff you were there and I felt like I was gonna be okay. That song kinda gives me the same feeling.”  
Hank scoffed but couldn't help the warm feeling spreading in his chest upon hearing these words.

_cause anywhere with you feels right_  
_anywhere with you feels like_  
_Paris in the rain_

He sat down next to Connor and rested his head against the couch cushion. “Have you ever even see Paris in the rain? It's goddamn ugly.” Connor chuckled.  
“Funny. Reed said the same thing about you the other day. Maybe I just have a thing for the ugly things.” Hank almost started choking on his beer, but as Connor slid closer to him and laid his head on his shoulder he didn't protest. Maybe he'd learn to tolerate pop music after all.


End file.
